


Catnip

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acurrucarse, Angustía, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Spanish Translation, Traducción, abuso de drogas, abuso verbal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: Catra tiene en sus manos Catnip. Adora tiene que alejarla de los problemas hasta que se le pase el efecto.





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694395) by [clicheusername5678](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicheusername5678/pseuds/clicheusername5678). 



> Historia original de Clichusername5678 (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.
> 
> Si no me equivoco el Catnip es una planta que tiene diversos efectos sobre los gatos, se vuelven mas juguetones, alegres, cariñosos, tienen un comportamiento mas esporádicos, les entra un celo no muy largo. Ronronean, se revuelcan por el suelo etc. (Tengo dos gatos y no tenía ni idea de que existía una planta así xD)

* * *

**Catnip**

Adora sólo quería hacer estiramientos después de su ducha nocturna de tres minutos. El entrenamiento había sido ridículamente estresante hoy - la misma Shadow Weaver había estado presente, informando aparentemente a Hordak. Así que Adora se había puesto muy tensa... quizás demasiado tensa, reflexionó, mientras flexionaba su pierna sobre su cama, sus músculos le dolían.

**"Heyyyyyyyyyyy Adora",** Dijo una voz a su espalda, que de alguna manera carecía de su habitual sarcasmo. Adora levantó una ceja y se giró hacía Catra, que se apoyó en el poste de la litera, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

**"¿Dónde estuviste hoy?"** Preguntó Adora, su cara rápidamente se puso roja **. "¡Shadow Weaver nos estaba supervisando!"**

Si esto sorprendió a Catra, su cara no la mostró. En vez de eso, simplemente sonrió, mostrando un sarcástico signo de paz.

**"Estaba un poco ocupada hoy, Dora",** dijo, apoyándose más en el poste. Luego tropezó y comenzó a reírse.

Adora frunció el ceño. Catra nunca se reiría por eso. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

**"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"**  Preguntó Adora, colocándose de pie y notando los adoloridos que estaban sus músculos. Ella envolvió con su brazo la cintura de Catra y la otra chica instantáneamente se inclinó hacia ella, como por instinto. Ambas se sentaron en el borde de la cama.

Catra sonrió con serenidad y cayó en el regazo de Adora. Adora, aunque sorprendida por esto, ciertamente no se opuso. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Catra mientras continuaba su interrogatorio.

**"Catra, en serio. ¿Qué está pasando?"**

Catra suspiró y se acercó más.  **"Te vas a enfadar".**

**"Tal vez",** dijo Adora con franqueza.

Catra suspiró y levantó la cabeza, sus ojos heterocromáticos muy abiertos.  **"Tengo Catnip** ", admitió.

**"¡¿Qué?!"**  Exclamó Adora, empujando a Catra, quizás un poco demasiado fuerte.  **"Cómo, quién, por qué..."**

Catra se frotó la cabeza y soportó su propio peso.  **"Anoche estaba nerviosa por la observación de Shadow Weaver. Hablé con un tipo de la Unidad B y le cambié las raciones de ayer por una bolsita..."**

**"¡Catra!"**  Adora la regañó **. "¡Necesitas esa comida para mantenerte fuerte! Y.… mierda, Catra, te perdiste la observación, de todos modos!"**

**"Lo sé",**  dijo Catra, extendiendo los brazos delante de ella. De repente, se interesó mucho por sus propias manos. " **Todo el día ha sido un poco borroso, para ser honesta."**

**"¿Cuánto te tomaste?"**

**"Toda la bolsita",**  dijo Catra.  **"¿Qué, querías un poco?"**

**"¡NO!"**  Gritó Adora. Otros cadetes estaban empezando a llegar a la habitación, después de una rápida ducha tras terminar la simulación. Catra hizo callar a Adora sarcásticamente, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama. Adora suspiró y se unió a ella, girando la cabeza para poder encarar a Catra.

**"No deberías haber hecho eso",**  dijo Adora.  **"Podrías haberme dicho que estabas nerviosa."**

**"Pshhhhh. No me preocupa nada".**

**"Claro, Catra. Claro que lo hay".**

Catra se congeló, como si de repente recordara algo muy importante. Con los ojos muy abiertos de nuevo, llevó sus manos a la cara de Adora, acariciando suavemente una mejilla.

**"Oh, espera",**  dijo Catra **. "Me preocupo por ti, Adora. Adorable Adora."**

Adora puso los ojos en blanco, pero una vez más no se apartó.  **"Estás drogada".**

**"Puede ser"**  ronroneó Catra, su cara llegando hasta el cuello de Adora, plantando pequeños e íntimos besos.

Adora se sonrojó cuando la otra chica se apretó contra ella. Una Catra en buen estado nunca haría tal cosa, excepto en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando los demás estuvieran durmiendo; había algo tan emocionante en hacerlo a la vista de todos.

Pero, aun así. Algo la molestó.

**"Catra",**  dijo Adora en voz baja. Catra no escuchó, sino que usó los dientes más pequeños para marcar la piel de Adora. Esta frunció el ceño y se alejó, solo un poco.  **"Catra".**

La otra niña levantó la vista, decepcionada, como una niña pequeña a la que se le niega un juguete.  **"¿No te ha gustado?"**

Adora se quejó.  **"No, eso no es, confía en mí, no es eso. Tú eres..."**

**"Sí** ", dijo Catra, con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.  **"A mí también me gusta".**

**"Escucha",** dijo Adora, buscando en la habitación a los otros cadetes, que en su mayoría parecían estar envueltos en sus propios asuntos.  **"Tenemos dieciocho años. No puedes estar saltándote los entrenamientos. Cualquier día de estos, una de nosotras podría ser ascendida a Capitana de la Fuerza".**

**"Te refieres a ti",**  se quejó Catra.  **"Vas a ser tú".**

Adora frunció el ceño **. "No lo dices en serio."**

Catra la miró secamente, lo más seria que había estado desde que entró en el cuartel.  **"Uh, sí. Sí, lo sé".**

Adora se lamentó.  **"Bueno, definitivamente no lo conseguirás si te saltas las observaciones."**

Catra frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se apartó de Adora.  **"Hmph",**  dijo mientras Adora tocaba su hombro **. "Ahora estoy deprimida. No me gusta que me traten así en mi propia cama."**

**"Está literalmente no es tu cama."**

**" Bien,"**  dijo Catra con firmeza, sorprendentemente afectada **. "Supongo que me iré a la mía."**

Y con eso, se subió a su cama que raramente estaba ocupada.

Adora frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Habría herido los sentimientos de Catra? Parecía más emocional y vulnerable con el Catnip...

Gruñó de dolor mientras se levantaba de su cama y se subía a la de Catra, donde esta yacía de lado, contemplando al resto de gente. Adora la acarició y esperó pacientemente cualquier respuesta.

La sacudida de su oreja fue una buena señal. Adora se apretaba contra la forma de Catra y rascaba justo donde quería. Después de unos segundos, se alegró de oír los ronroneos involuntarios.

**"Maldita sea, Adora",**  murmuró Catra.  **"Nunca subes aquí."**

**"Bueno, para ser justas,"**  Adora susurró al oído de Catra,  **"Tú tampoco."**

Catra sonrió y se relajó.  **"Creo que voy a bajar. Me siento débil y una llorona."**

**"Shhhh",**  dijo Adora, dándole un beso casto en la parte superior de la cabeza.  **"Me gusta tu compañia."**

**"¿Lo prometes?"**

**"Sí."**

**"Mm."**

**"¿Y Catra?"**  Adora dijo, tirando del cuerpo de la otra chica para que se enfrentara a ella. Catra parpadeó una vez, dos veces.

**"¿Sí?"**

Adora besó profundamente a Catra, mordiéndole el labio por unos segundos antes de soltarla.  **"No más Catnip, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**"Sí",**  se estremeció Catra.  **"Seguro".**

**"Porque tu aliento apesta."**

Catra se rio, tomó la cara de Adora en sus manos **. "Eres tan..."**

**"ADORA!"**

Adora giró la cabeza y se congeló; parada debajo de la litera de arriba, con formas oscuras a su paso, estaba la misma Shadow Weaver. Sintió a Catra desaparecer bajo las mantas, su pequeña forma indetectable.

Adora se sentó e hizo todo lo posible para actuar con normalidad.  **"Shadow Weaver",** respiró **. "¿Puedo... puedo ayudarte?"**

**"¿Has visto a Catra?** ", preguntó la mujer con la máscara roja. Adora agitó la cabeza con furia.

**"No, señora, no lo he hecho."**

La cara de Adora se volvió blanca al sentir a Catra temblar furiosamente contra ella. Alcanzó su mano bajo las sábanas y se encontró con la de Catra. Ella apretó, con fuerza.

**"Ella no estaba entrenando hoy",**  dijo Shadow Weaver.

**"Quizá esté enferma",**  postuló Adora.

**"¿Entonces por qué estás en su cama?"**

Adora sintió que Catra respiraba contra ella, tan vulnerable y asustada. Ella sabía que Shadow Weaver tenía una inclinación especial por abusar de la gatita, desde que eran niñas. Catra rara vez se abría al respecto, pero cuando lo hizo... bueno, fue horrible. Hizo que Adora quisiera cambiar las cosas en la Horda, mejorarlas. Enséñale a Shadow Weaver más maneras de cuidarla. Ciertamente no odiaba a la mujer que la había criado desde la infancia, pero tampoco llamaba amor a sus sentimientos por Shadow Weaver.

Sus sentimientos por Catra, sin embargo...

**"Bien",** dijo Adora,  **"Me ha pillado".**

Saltó de la litera, la forma irregular de Catra sigue siendo indetectable en el desorden de las cobijas.

**"¿De qué estás hablando?"**  Preguntó Shadow Weaver, mientras Adora miraba al suelo avergonzada.

**"Le mentí a Catra sobre la hora de la observación,"**  Adora mintió,  **"Para que no me superara."**

Shadow Weaver no respondió durante varios segundos.  **"Y... ¿Por qué estabas en su cama?"**

Adora se encogió de hombros.  **"Estamos teniendo una guerra de bromas en el cuartel. Lonnie roció sobre mi cama savia apestosa, y el día de la colada no es hasta mañana".**

Shadow Weaver asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida.  **"Muy bien",**  dijo ella. Empezó a irse, pero luego se detuvo y dio la vuelta **. "Y Adora"**

**"¿Sí?"**  Dijo Adora, con su corazón en la garganta.

**"No debes preocuparte de que Catra te supere. Ella no se puede comparar contigo. Ella no es nada por sí misma."**

Adora hizo una mueca de dolor, pero trató de no mostrarla. Shadow Weaver se fue tan abruptamente como había llegado.

Con cuidado y sin palabras, Adora volvió a la cama. Encontró a Catra allí, enroscada, aun completamente debajo de las sábanas.

**"Hola",**  dijo Adora mientras escuchaba los inconfundibles sollozos silenciosos **. "Shhh. Ya estoy aquí. Estoy aquí."**

**"Ese es el problema",**  dijo Catra.  **"Ella nunca... ella nunca me verá..."**

**"Shhhh",**  continuó Adora, acurrucándose más cerca. Se agarró más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho **. "Shhhhh, Catra. Yo creo en ti. Yo creo en ti. Ella no importa."**

**"Sólo quiero que todo este sentimiento termine. Por eso es que yo... pedí el Catnip."**

**"Lo sé. Lo sé."**

Catra finalmente se apareció de entre las sabanas, su cara manchada de lágrimas. Volvió a inclinarse hacia Adora, su voz tranquila e íntima.

**"Nunca seré lo que ella quiere que sea".**

Adora le acarició el pelo y la apretó contra su pecho **. "Lo eres todo, Catra."**

**"Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor."**

Adora se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por sus propias mejillas.  **"No, Catra. Te quiero. Te quiero, gata drogada".**

**"Yo también te quiero",**  dijo Catra, su voz apenas era un susurro.  **"Siempre lo he hecho".**

**"Yo... lo sé."**

Se quedaron allí unos minutos, presionadas lo más fuerte posible, hasta que Catra finalmente levantó la vista.

**"Gracias por cubrirme",**  dijo seria.  **"Si se hubiera enterado de esto... me habrían echado de la horda. O peor".**

Adora se estremeció, imaginando el abuso.  **"Nunca dejaré que te vuelva ha hacer daño".**

**"¿Sabes que Adora? Que te creo."**

Adora suspiró y miró hacia abajo.  **"Ahora, vamos",**  dijo ella, bajándose de la litera. Catra se sentó lentamente, deseando más cariño de Adora. Su expresión se suavizó al darse cuenta de la intención de Adora.

Se bajó y se encontró con Adora en la litera de abajo, mirando el dibujo grabado de ellas dos. Se acomodaron la una con la otra y tiraron de las mantas sobre sus enredadas formas.

Cualquier otra noche, Catra se hubiera quedado despierta hasta tarde contemplando a Adora, observando su forma serena después de descansar de un largo día de patear traseros. Eventualmente se quedaría al pie de la cama, más cerca del filo, pero más lejos de su amor, por si acaso Shadow Weaver decidiera hacer acto de presencia. Vigilando. Haciendo guardia.

Pero esta noche, ella se acostó a su lado. Dejándose abrazar por Adora, ronroneó profundamente y cayendo en el sueño más profundo que había tenido en años.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de terminar mi otra traducción "Los recuerdos que nos atan" quería traducir algo mucho mas bonito, sin ningún drama de por medio. Y de todos los que he leído este me gusto mucho, así que lo quería compartir con el Fandom.
> 
> Si leo otro One-Shot que merezca la pena traducir, lo traeré, no os preocupéis xD. Me encanta esta pareja.
> 
> Pues nada, nos vemos.


End file.
